1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector with reliable signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
For high-frequency signal transmission, conventional connectors usually have a lower reliability on the signal transmission. A major reason resulting in the aforementioned disadvantages may be the different transmission lengths of the signal transmitting paths. Therefore, signals may travel in different transmitting speeds to arrive their destination in different time, where this may result an inaccurate output data. Thus, along with the wide use of high-frequency signal communication, it gradually becomes a critical issue to improve the reliability of signal transmission.
Hence, it is necessary to improve conventional electrical connectors to address the problems mentioned above.